Sialorrhea (i.e., drooling) is a profound social and hygienic problem for individuals with this condition. Innovative Human Services, Inc. developed the Chin Dry System(tm) (CDS) technology that vacuums unwanted saliva and stores it for disposal. The CDS was used to pilot test an intra-oral appliance that successfully vacuumed unswallowed saliva from inside the mouth before it spilled from the mouth and subjects remained dry. The primary aim of this project is for collaborators Innovative Human Services, Inc., Texas Scottish Rite Hospital for Children, and Baylor College of Dentistry to explore the feasibility of researching, developing and testing the building of two customized intra-oral appliance prototypes that vacuum unwanted saliva from inside the used mouth prior to a saliva spill. 8-10 research subjects with saliva overflow problems will be assigned to two groups and test each of the prototypes for 4 months. The intra-oral appliances will incorporate standard and approved dental parts and fabrication techniques. Researchers will investigate advantages and disadvantages of removing saliva from the mouth plus the psychological implications of the appliance on the research subjects and caregivers. Any skilled orthodontic professional can adopt this technology. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: The customized intra-oral appliances will be packaged as an option of the CDS. Production techniques will follow standard orthodontic practices for building oral appliances. Researchers expect the cost to be around $500 for the appliance and $300 for the CDS Technology. If this technology were successful, researchers would explore reversing the vacuuming capabilities of the CDS so that artificial saliva is sprayed into the mouth for xerostomia patients. It could be as an intra-oral medicine delivery system. There are approximately 436,000 potential consumers who drool not counting potential users with xerostomia or benefitting from intra-oral medicine delivery.